Tcest: LeoxRaph
by GuardianxAngels
Summary: A LeoxRaph fan fic. Warning: Heavily Tcest and Strong langue. Read at your own risk.


**A/N: Hey Guys. Here's other TCEST fan fic but this time is LeoxRaph. So Enjoy! (**I'm not good with romantic stuff, So ya.) Also this is a song fic. (Just giving you a heads up)

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. (I wish I did though.) And Also I do not own the song Get Low By: Lil Jon. **

**Warning:** Heavily Tcest and Strong langue. Read at your own risk.

….

Tcest: LeoxRaph.

"Are you ready fearless leader?" The lefty green mutant turtle nodded as he lay down on Leo's bed. "Are you ready Raph?" The green turtle nodded and got on top of his brother. Leo put his lips on Raph's kiss him hard. Raph kiss him back and they did this for a couple of minutes. Raph then opens his mouth letting Leo put his tongue in and explores every inch of Raph's mouth.

Raph moan and his tongue meet Leo's and they started to tongue wrestle. Then Leo stop and flip Raph over so his brother on top of him and let him take control. Raph gladly took over and started to nibble Leo's neck. Leo grunts as Raph took a bite at his collar bone. Raph then licks Leo around the neck and collar bone making Leo moan in pleasure. Raph got off of his brother and walk to the radio. "What are you doing?" Leo ask as he watch put a CD in the radio and put the volume up a little. "Putting music to keep us motivated." "Oh" Raph then walk back to Leo and started to kiss him again.

The first song came out and it was Raph favorite song. Its call Get Low By: Lil Jon. Raph grin and went down to where Leo's member is and started to suck on it.

3,6,9 damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low , Get low. To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL) To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS) To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL) To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN) To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)

Leo moan at every time Raph suck his member. "F-faster Raph." Raph did as he was told. He suck member as fast as he can. With the music playing it helps Raph do this a little faster.

Shortie crunk so fresh so clean can she fuck that Question been harassing me in the mind this bitch is fine I done came to the club about 50th 11 times now can I play with yo panty line club owner said I need to calm down security guard go to sweating Me now nigga drunk then a motherfucker threaten me now. She getting crunk in the club I mean she working Then I like to see the female twerking taking the clothes off BUCKEY naked  
ATL. Hoe don't disrespect it.

"Raph I'm coming!" Leo scream with pleasure as the cum swatter all over and in Raph's mouth. "Hmmmmm." Raph lick his lip and went back on top of Leo and kiss him.

Pa pop yo pussy like this cause yin yang twins in this bitch Lil Jon and the East side boys wit me and we all like to see Ass and tities Now bring yo ass over here hoe and let me see you get low if you want this Thug Now take it to the floor (to the floor) and if yo ass wanta act you can keep yo ass where you at. 3,6,9 damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low , Get low. To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL) To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS) To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL) To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN) To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)

Leo flips Raph under him so he was in control. He then went down and pulls out Raph's member and suck on it. Raph moan with pleasure as his brother suck on his long member. "Leo Harder, Faster!" Leo did as he was told and suck it harder and faster.

Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared you Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya Drop dat ass ya shake it fast ya Pop dat ass to the left and the right ya Now back,back,back it up a back,back,back it up a back,back,back it up a back,back,back it up Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya Now stop ( O) then wiggle wiggle wit it.

3,6,9 damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low , Get low. To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL) To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS) To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL) To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN) To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)

"AHHHHHHH!" All of Raph cum swatter everywhere. Leo gulps every single of it and took a breather. Leo smile and look at his brother. "Are you ready for the best part Raphie?" Raph nodded. Leo flips Raph so his on his plastron and his shell is up. Leo smile and move his tail out of the way. "Ready?" Again, Raph nodded. Leo then put his member into Raph butthole. Raph grunt but when Leo went in and out of him. His scream to into moans of pleaseure.

Now give me my doe back and go get ya friend Stupid bitch standing there while I'm drinking my hen Steady looking at me Still asking questions Times up nigga pass me another contestant Hoe move to the left if you ain't bout 50th Done talk through 3 or 4 songs already looking at a nigga with yo palm all out bitch I ain't even seen you dance Twerk something baby work something baby Pop yo pussy on the pole do yo thang baby!

"L-Leo." He doesn't have to say it twice. He started to really fast but faster than a cheetah! "ahahah." Raph's moans are getting louder and louder and Leo went faster and faster.

Slide down dat bitch wit yo little bit then stop Get back on the floor catch yo balance then drop Now bring it back up clap yo ass like hands I just wanna see yo ass dirty dance yin yang we done again And put it on the map like annnnn. 3,6,9 damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low , Get low. To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL) To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS) To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL) To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN) To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)

"LEO I'M COMING!" Again, All of Raph cum swatter everywhere. Leo came out of Raph and pants. Raph look at Leo and grin from ear to ear. "Alright, my turn." Raph grab Leo and lays him on his plastron. Raph then put his member inside and started to trust him in and out! Leo gasp as Raph trust in and out of him. But this time it was deeper and harder than he did to Raph.

Got damn (Got damn) ya ya'll twreking alittle bit ladies But ya got to twrek alittle bit harder then dat  
now right now I need all the ladies dat know they look good tonite (where my sexy ladies) we want ya'll to do this shit like this Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low) Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low) Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low) Bend over to the front touch toes back dat ass up and down and get low (get low)

Leo are getting louder and louder. Raph trusted him like a mad dog. "R-Raph I'm Coming!" Again, Raph trust him harder, faster and deeper. He was sweating from head to toe and is Leo. "RAPH!" Just like Raph, Leo cum swatter everywhere and so did Raph's.

3,6,9 damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low, Get low , Get low. To the window (TO THE WINDOW), to the wall, (TO THE WALL) To the sweat drop down my balls (MY BALLS) To all these bitches crawl (CRAWL) To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN) To all skeet skeet motherfucker (MOTHERFUCKER!) all skeet skeet god damn (GOT DAMN)

The music stop and Raph turn of the radio and lay next to Leo. "Well that was fun huh Fearless?" Leo nodded. "Ya." Raph then wrap his arms around Leo and kiss his forehead. "I love you." Leo cuddles up to Raph and smile. "I love you Hot-Head." Raph turn off the lamb and close his eyes. Leo closes his eyes and he and Raph went to sleep with a smile on their faces. It was the best night that they had all day.

….

Too much? Well let me know. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review and No Flame Please.


End file.
